The Walking Boondocks
by DeadHead2016
Summary: Huey always knew the world would go to Hell in a hand basket, but he would never guess it was from a zombie apocalypse. Now 13, he and several others fight to survive, they find refuge in a prison in Georgia, mixing in with the group already their, led by Rick. All the while, Huey senses his parents killer is near. . . HueyXJasmine RileyXCindy, and more.
1. Chapter 1

My first Fan Fiction! I hope you all like it! New chapters will come, but be patient

**Disclaimer - I do not the Walking Dead or The Boondocks. The only thing I own in fact is the computer that I used to make the story.**

* * *

The Walking Boondocks

Chapter 1

_South Side of Chicago, a week before The Freemans move to Woodcrest._

_Their parents on the floor, dead in a pool of blood. Riley crying, begging God for his parents back, the only time he's ever begged. Robert, AKA Granddad, cursed the man who killed his only son and his daughter in law, as well as Reverend Al Sharpton. Huey just stood there in complete shock, turned off from the rest of the world. But he saw the face of the man who did it, a black man with a shaggy beard. He vowed never to forget that face that belonged to the man had wrecked his life. That man would pay with his blood. _

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER**

"HUEY FUCKING FREEMAN! GET YO NIGGA ASS UP AND ON RUCKUS' BUS! DEM WALKERS ALL OVER THE PLACE! GRAB YOUR KATANA NOW!"

Granddad's command woke a now 13 year old Huey with a fright from his nightmare of what happened three years before, to be face to face with a hideous walker, who was just about to bite Huey. Huey just jammed his Katana through its brain, without breaking eye contact with it. He shuddered to think that that Walker was once just a normal person. But not anymore.

Huey got up and began to run toward the bus. He hopped on, and it looked as though everyone was there, and shoving their melee weapon through the windows, hitting walkers, such as Cindy's Shovel, a Pimp named Slickback's "pimp staff", etc. They fought until no walkers remained near the bus. Once this was all complete, people reconnected and began to greet their loved ones. When Jasmine saw Huey she ran up to him and gave him a tearful hug. Since the apocalypse began, they both decided life was too short to just have a childish crush on each other, and came out with the fact they liked each other. Huey was grateful to have Jasmine with him, but was relieved when Granddad's orders interrupted their embrace, for Riley and Cindy had been tearing them to shreds over it for months since they went public with their relationship, even though Huey was certain something was going on between the two of them. Another factor in this decision was Ming. She had gotten to the US just before the apocalypse to challenge Huey to a kickball rematch to "restore her honor" and to quote Riley "All dat Bruce Lee dragon shit". Huey and she had since reconciled their differences, but ever since Huey and Jasmine started dating, she had been acting extremely odd. She was glaring at them during the exchange, her fist clenched.

"All right y'all, you know the drill. Roll call!" Granddad yelled, which was met by a series of moans. "Look, I know it's annoying as shit, but last time we didn't do it, Ed Wuncler Sr. got eaten. So quit yo bitching, and answer when I call. Is Riley here?"

"Naw, I'm dead and gettin' eaten by a shitload of walkers. What da hell do ya think, ya blind ole nigga?" Riley said leaning against the bus' side. Cindy let out a small laugh, as did Rummy and Ed III. But everyone just gave a glare, considering the seriousness of the situation.

"One mo wisecrack like dat and I'll throw you under the bus and let the walkers take ya!" Granddad said irritably. He went on to read off all the survivors there. (Huey, Riley, Granddad, Jasmine, Tom, Sarah, Ed III, Cindy, Rummy, Ming, A Pimp Named Slickback, and Sweetest Taboo) He stopped for a moment to sink in just how short this list was, almost as if someone still with them was missing from it.

That's because there was. . .

"Wait, where's Ruckus?" asked Granddad, as everyone looked around nervously.

"I'm not sure, last time I saw him he was with – with Riley and Cindy," Huey said, giving them his infamous death stare. All eyes in the room turned toward them, as they stood their sweating, from a mix of exhaustion from killing walkers and possibly nervousness from whatever their secret involving Ruckus was. They both looked at each other, and then Riley began to speak for the pair.

"When weez was tryin' to get on the bus we ran into a small heard, and Uncle Ruckus threw his fatass in, to distract 'em save us both," He then nodded toward Cindy, who took a couple of seconds to understand his single, and then began to speak, with an overstressed catch in her throat.

"That's i-'ight," Cindy said, trying to make it convincing. "He was a hero dat sacrificed his ass to save us. He-"

"LIKE HELL I DID DAT CRAP!" Yelled Uncle Ruckus, who had just crawled on the bus during that exchange, a bloody nightstick in his hand, while the other clutched his leg that had what appeared to be a bullet wound "Dose to hoodlums shot me in da leg and left me for dead, and I only survived from retrieving this nightstick the po-po shoved in my ass when they thought had a gun a few years ago," At this, there was a female sounding scream and then a thud. At first, everyone thought it was Sarah, but when they looked towards her, they saw Tom on the floor, who had fainted at that thought. Sarah simply  
rolled her eyes at her husband's squeamishness.

Granddad looked as though he wanted to scream at Riley for nearly killing Ruckus, but instead joined as A Pimp Named Slickback, Gin, and Ed helped Uncle Ruckus up onto the seat, where they patched up his room.

"Well now what are we suppose to do?" Said Sweetest Taboo "Were all the way in freaking Georgia, and we haven't had a single night of sleep since Charleston, and that was months ago! We need camp, and we need it now!"

"Well, I did see this prison a mile back, didn't see much of those walkers," Said Uncle Ruckus, just getting up. "With any luck, it will be filled with good, God fearing white folks!" While everyone looked at Ruckus with disapproval of his racism, they all agreed it would be their best option.

"P-prison?!" Tom started, just getting up. "Have you all lost your minds?! I'll be anally raped!" He had turned as pale as a ghost.

"Tom!" Said Sarah angrily. "We're going to that prison, period. I'm not going let my daughter die because her dad is a –"Crash!

Just then, they heard a thundering slam that seemed to come from the side of the bus, where they kept all of their stuff. It was to dark to see what it was, but they did see two figures. Huey, Ed, and A Pimp named Slickback walked out of the bus with a flash light and a club. They shined the light on the two, who jumped in a fright. Both appeared to be Huey's age. The boy was black, and had dreadlocks, while the girl was white and had short blonde hair. They both looked to be in pretty bad shape, and probably hadn't eaten in days. They had in their hands a good deal of their supplies.

"You need help with those?" Huey said sarcastically. The pair appeared extremely nervous. They all stared down each other for a few minutes, when the two intruders appeared to realize that taking the supplies would be impossible. That's when the boy with the dreadlocks spoke in a relaxed, diplomatic tone.

"Okay, we'll give you the supplies, under one condition."

At this Huey raised an eyebrow. In this situation, he and his group held all the cards. They must need something desperately to act like they had any leverage, let alone still stay there.

"We both need a ride to this prison a few miles out." The dreadlocked boy said.

"Small world," said Ed "Were going to da same- Ouch!" Ed was stopped by a swift whack to his head by A Pimp named Slickback, with his pimp staff. Ed rubbed his head and cursed, while Huey and the two newcomers conversed.

"Why do you want to go to that prison so bad?" asked Huey. To this the boy and girl looked at each other, and then the boy with the dreadlocks took out a picture of him with a tall, bald man who he resembled.

"That's my dad, Oscar," he said coldly. "He was sent to the prison before the shit hit the fan. My mom and older brother died a year ago, and that's when I meant her," he gestured toward the blond girl. "I have a feeling he might still be alive. Just please give us a ride there.

Huey just stared at them. He was about to tell them they were both crazy, and that this Oscar guy was probably dead, or worse and they should give up. But that's when he remembered his dream. He thought of what the boy was going through. Huey thought to himself then that if _his _mom or dad could possibly still be alive, he'd do the exact same thing. He looked back at Ed and a Pimp Named Slickback, who both nodded. _Well,_ _now they got three votes for them to join_, Huey thought.

"All right, fine," Huey said "I'll make my case to the group to have you two tag along," He then stuck out his hand "The names Huey Freeman,".

The dread locked boy shook it "Michael Caesar," was his response.

The blond girl then shook Huey's hand and shook it. She then stated her name "Pelieter. Sophia Pelieter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys! For all intent and purposes, I've decided that even though this will take place after the Governors attack on the prison/his own army, Oscar will still be alive. I hope you'll like this bit of writer's privilege. I'm also going to include the characters that are going to be leaked to appear, but since they came in on some of the runs, I'm going to have them appear in later chapters and give a back story to how they joined. This will be in far later chapters, but I hope you enjoy that little sneak peak on one of my plans. Remember to review!

"Hell no! Ain't no way in hell am I letting two thieves come with us!" yelled Granddad, angered at Huey's proposal.

Caesar and Sophia stood at the front, anxious to learn their fate. So far, everyone had been in favor of them joining, but Granddad was unconvinced. Last time they picked someone up on the road, the guy wound up taking all of A Pimp Named Slickback's hoes except Sweetest Taboo. Granddad, A Pimp Named Slickback, Uncle Ruckus, Gin Rummy, and Ed III went into withdrawal for months after that incident. A Pimp Named Slickback still wakes up by swinging around his pimp staff and screaming "YOU AIN'T TAKIN' NO HOES! YOU AIN'T TAKIN' NO HOES!" That screaming had probably caused a lot of the walker attacks.

Uncle Ruckus stood up and tried to reason with him. "Robert, that girl is only thirteen; she'll never survive out there on her own. And if she wants to keep her slave boy, then who are we to stop the good white girl from doing so?"

Granddad sighed, looking at Caesar and Sophia "You know what Ruckus your ri – wait, what are you saying bout him bien' a slave?!"

Uncle Ruckus cleared his throat and shrugged "This is the South, where the good and powerful white man reigns supreme," his justification earned a look of anger from Granddad and Tom. Huey probably would have joined in, but instead sat down to converse with Caesar and Sophia, as well as Riley, Jasmine, Cindy, and Ming. Caesar was explaining the same story about his dad to them that he had told to Huey. Huey observed Ming listened very intently to him, and her pupils were dilated as she stared.

Once he finished, the topic turned to how everyone go to where they were in the group. Riley talked about how he saved Cindy from a herd of walkers that had eaten her parents and almost gotten her, and Ming explained how when she landed in America, the airport was overrun and she barely made it out alive. Then everyone turned toward Sophia, who had just sat silently.

"So. . ." Jasmine started looking at Sophia, whose Rainbow T-shirt looked like something Jasmine would have worn before this all started. "How did you and Caesar meet each other?"

Sophia stirred in her seat, looking very uncomfortable. Jasmine sat back a bit, looking down.

"I'm sorry," Jasmine said apologetically. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to,"

"No," Sophia said. "It's fine. But I'll have to tell you the whole story."

At this, Riley and Cindy looked toward each other. Both of them, now each 11, had matured greatly since the rise of the walkers, but Huey knew deep down were still both the same people as the two inpatient, self centered, ignorant 8 year olds.

"Last year, I was part of this group that included my mom. We had made it to the CDC, but the guy there was suicidal and blew himself up. So we had to go back to foraging for supplies. But when we went on this highway, I got chased by two walkers. The leader of the group, Rick, found me and killed the walkers, and told me to wait until he got the rest of the group there. I knew I should have gone with him," She said that with a tear, seeing that listening to him had caused her to lose what little she had, then she got herself together and continued. "As soon as Rick left, a herd of Walkers came and I ran off. I was lost immediately. I spent a few days in hiding, only having a knife to defend myself. Then a few days later, I was refilled with hope when I returned to the highway and saw on one of the window a message saying that they'd be back every day to look for me. It was the happiest news I ever got in my life,"

This wasn't saying much, Sophia thought. Even before the dead began to rise, her life had been a living hell. She looked down at the scars on her arm and winched as she did as though her drunken monster of a father was at that moment standing over her and her mom cowering in the corner with his belt.

"I waited there, hoping they'd be back in just a few hours. But then, hours turned into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months, and then . . ." Sophia paused and looked around. All of the eyes were on her, even Riley and Cindy, who even with their low patience hung on every word. As did Caesar, who even though he heard this story before, still listened in the same horror and shock he had when they first met each other.

"Then I stopped kidding myself. I came to peace with the fact that the only way I'd be seeing them there is if they were walkers. I decided to go for a walk, when I heard screaming. I ran towards it, only to see a woman and a younger guy getting eaten, while Caesar was fighting them off desperately. That's when something clicked. There must have been 15 walkers there, and I killed them all with this one knife" She said as she took it out to show them. "I have no idea how I did it. But whatever caused me to be able to save Caesar, it got my life saved at least ten times by now," She said this looking at Caesar who had turned red with that last little compliment.

The group who had sat through the story looked at her in complete shock. They could never imagine going what she had gone through. Ming and Jasmine looked at her sympathetically. While Huey Riley, and Cindy were just looking in complete shock. They could not believe a young girl like Sophia could have survived all of those hardships.

"Good news everyone!" Granddad yelled from the front. They hadn't even noticed that they were driving. "I see the prison!"

To this everyone started screaming in excitement and gave each other high fives. Caesar, Huey, Tom, and Sophia were the only to not partake in the celebration. Tom still wasn't sold on the idea of going to the prison, and was sitting very still, in fear of the prison being filled with anal rapists. Huey never showed much emotion on the outside, but inside he was relieved that they were close. Sophia and Caesar, who were in the way back of the bus, just exchanged smiles, as Caesar looked down at his picture.

"I'm coming, Dad." He said under his breath.

* * *

Rick was on the night shift as guard, lying against the wall, pistol in his holster. He wanted to let the others sleep, considering all the work they've been doing. Ever since the Woodbury survivors had joined them at the prison, everyone was doing maintenance to make sure the prison was more secure. They had recently finished fixing the gates that the Governor drove thorough with his Walker bomb, and were now able to go into the yard without fear. _Well_, Rick thought to himself_ safe from the _dead, _anyway._

The Governor was still a constant threat, but hadn't been seen or heard from since he slaughtered his own army, leaving Karen the only survivor. Karen had proven to be a valued member of the group, and also had given a soothing presence to him. Even though a lot of the Woodbury survivors were either elderly or children, there were still useful members, like Karen and the Doctor Alice Stevens, and Bob Stookey. The only one who hadn't warmed up to their presence was Carl.

_Carl._ Rick had no idea what to do in with him. Carl hadn't spoken to him since he brought back the group from Woodbury. In fact, Carl had only spoken to a handful of people since (Michonne, Tyreese, Darryl, Carol, Glenn, Oscar and Beth). Carl had avoided him like the plague. Carl had given him a number of examples for why he felt Rick was incompetent, but Rick narrowed it down to two, _Lori and Sophia_.

_Lori:_ Carl had to do something no one should ever have to do, putting down his own mother. Rick had only tried to talk to him about it once, and the rest of the time had just been in his own little la-la land. Rick couldn't blame Carl for hating him for doing that, when in fact Rick hated himself for doing it.

_And Sophia: _Sophia was Carl's only real friend that he had throughout the apocalypse, and she was dead because his own father left her alone in the wilderness. Carl would never say this to him, Rick thought, because of what little respect he had for his father. But Rick knew it was what he felt, and he could not say in good conscious that Carl would be incorrect.

Then, Rick saw a shadow move. At first, he thought he was seeing "Ghost Lori" once again, but it was just Michonne.

"You should be asleep," He said, getting up.

Michonne just smirked. "That coming from the guy who has been up all night for a month" she said in her raspy voice.

Rick was about to respond, but then thought better and just nodded and agreement. Whether it was being on watch or trying to put Judith to sleep, he hadn't been able to get a single bit of sleep. He never had been to put Judith to sleep, much to his disappointment. She only cried louder whenever he tried. But it wasn't this that kept it up at night; it was more of the fact that literally everyone else had been able to do it. Even Daryl was able to do it, and he looked like a character on **Swamp People! **

The sun was beginning to rise. Rick began to walk toward the door to wake everyone, when suddenly. . .

**CRASH!**

A large bus slammed through the gate, making a metallic sound that sounded half like thunder, and half nails on a chalkboard. Almost everyone who was still asleep had ran out the door to see what was going on. Rick had already gotten out of the lot, followed by everyone to see what was going on

* * *

"Granddad, I told you that it was a bad idea to be high fiving everyone while driving, Huey said disapprovingly.

Everyone was a little shaken by the crash, which had knocked everyone out of their seats. People were moaning and cursing.

"Okay, before y'all get off, I'm gonna make sure that they aren't too pissed," Robert said, getting the airbag out of his face.

"Granddad I really don't think –" Huey was trying to say, yet Granddad hopped off the bus ignoring his attempted warning. Huey just hit his head with his palm.

_This will not end well_, he thought.

* * *

Rick was relieved that it wasn't the Governor, who got out of the bus, but rather some elderly, balding black man. But still Rick was pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!" Rick yelled. They had spent forever fixing that gate, only to have some senile bus driver destroy it.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Robert had said this with the calm as though he only stepped on his toe "But in the interest of not getting off on the foot with my new cellmates, I hope we can put all of this behind us,"

Robert stretched out his hand for Rick to shake, but instead Rick just looked at the hand in anger. He had just broken down their prime protection from Walkers and was now ready to move in. Rick looked as though he was about to explode. He was about ready to break that arm off and would have if Oscar hadn't held him back.

"Rick, calm down" Oscar urged "I'm sure he didn't mean t-"

"THANK GOD! WHITE FOLKS!"

Uncle Ruckus yelled with joy as he barreled off the bus. He immediately got down on the ground and began kissing what he thought was Rick's feet. However, when he looked up, it was just an extremely puzzled Oscar. Upon this sight, he began spitting all over the place, then was screaming in horror.

"AH! HELP ME! I LICKED A JAIL NIGGA'S FEET! HELP ME! I THINK IT GAVE ME AIDS! PLEASE SAVE ME, WHITE GOD!"

The prison group watched his horrified rant extremely puzzled. No one knew how to process all of this. They had almost forgotten about the gate from all of their focus on the overweight black man scream racial epithets about blacks at the top of his lungs. Even Rick's anger was channeled now to pure befuddlement.

"Well," Robert said, barely acknowledging Ruckus' freak out due to him becoming used to it. "Seeing that you met Ruckus, my name is Robert. Allow me to introduce you to everyone,"

"Sir," Beth said "Are you really sure that now's a good time for introductions?" She didn't even look at him, but was still staring at Ruckus, who was now shoving grass in his mouth to in his word 'get the taste of gorilla feet out of his mouth,'

"Not really, but I don't see a better one," He replied. Robert then proceeded to call out the names of the people on the bus to come out. As a joke, Riley and Cindy walked out their wearing caps of their favorite basketball teams (Bulls and Wizards respectively) and shook his hand like they had been drafted in the NBA this act earned a scowl from Granddad. After that Huey, Tom, Jasmine, Ming, Sarah, Sweetest Taboo, Ed, A Pimp Named Slickback and Rummy.

While they were calling out the names of everyone, Ming who was standing with everyone, waved at 13 year old Carl, who just stared her down until she put her hand down, feeling uncomfortable. Her friends saw the exchange, and Cindy said rolling her eyes "Oh shit, a white Huey," This was met by a high five from Riley, and laughs from the girls.

"Michael Caesar," Granddad said next. This made Oscar jolt. His jaw dropped in disbelief. He would have thought he was just hearing things but the next thing that happened confirmed everything. Michael, the son he hadn't seen in 3 years, the son he thought was dead, was right there he hugged him immediately, everyone watched the emotional embrace. Rick was touched by the scene, it reminded him of when he found Lori and Carl. He looked over towards Carl, whose reaction other than a small smile was nonexistent. Rick looked down in disappointment. He felt as though he barely knew his son any more. Rick then thought that they couldn't kick out this new group, considering they'd found Oscar's kid. Rick then lifted his head up and what he saw made his jaw drop. From the bus, last but not least, he saw something that defied all possibility. He thought he was seeing things again, so he looked over at Darryl, Carol, and Carl to see if they saw her to. They did.

_It was Sophia._

After they all stared at each other for a minute she ran up to Carol first and they shared in a tearful hug, she went on to hug everyone, with tears of joy descending. Even Huey's group and the member's of Rick's group who didn't know Sophia's group smiled, but when she finally got to Carl and the two embraced, Caesars smile slipped away

I hope you guys like my little love web that's going on (. I'm starting the new chapter tonight, and hopefully I can have it done soon. I hope you all enjoy! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I've had to do Summer Reading for school all week, but I finally finished this Chapter! Please leave comments or recommendations in the review section

* * *

"What do you think their saying?" Robert said, waiting with his group in the boiler room. Rick had told them to wait in their while his group decided their fate.

"Damn Granddad, their right over there!" Riley hissed in a whisper, pointing at them conversing just outside the barred door. "We non deaf niggas can hear everything they say, and they know that! All dose motherfuckas asked was we'd be quiet!"

"Then stop talking!" Robert hissed, to which Riley rolled his eyes. In the corner was Huey meditating. He had done so in the past, but Ming had helped him understand it far better than he had before, honing up the spiritual connection. Overall, he was getting positive feelings, but something felt off, as though an old danger was near, and it wasn't Walkers. Whatever it was, it was coming and it was moving fast.

* * *

"Why are we even having this discussion?" Carol asked furiously. "These people saved my daughter, and Oscar's son. And were now openly debating throwing them to the Walkers?" She said this with a certain anger that was uncommon for her to show. But she was livid, as was Oscar who nodded in agreement. Sophia and Caesar were sitting near the boiler room, not wanting to get into the mix of the heated conversation. Carl was close by them, leaning against the wall next to Sophia.

"We wouldn't be sending them to die," Glenn said, trying to calm him down "We would give them some supplies for their help"

"But is that a fair exchange for saving two kids? A few cans of soup?!" Sasha injected.

Rick put his hand on his head, and then began to speak "Are y'all forgettin' that they destroyed those gates? It'll take another month to get that fixed up again cause the old fool they have with em!"

"All the more reason to keep them," Karen interjected. "With more man power, we could put that gate up in no time,"

Rick looked down. He was mad at that group, but couldn't find a way to refute Karen's argument. That's when Daryl walked up to him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What if it was Carl they saved?" Daryl said, looking Rick in the eyes. Rick looked over to Carl, who was looking at Sophia, and made his decision.

"All right, they can stay," Rick said which was met by loud screams of joy from the boiler room, as Hershel opened the door. Uncle Ruckus took Herschel's hand and shook it vigorously, not realizing that he was using that hand for the majority of his support on his crutches. Hershel fell down flat on his face with a thud

"Daddy!" Beth screamed as she kneeled down to help him up. But as she did that Ed III went down at the same time, their heads collided. Both went back and raised their gain to see each other. They both stared at each other, tuned out to the rest of the world. They were only stopped by Hershel's muffled scream.

"Boy, get your knee off my leg! I don't have a back up!"

Ed III and Beth immediately snapped out of it and helped him up, and gave him his crutches, through the entire ordeal; Ed III and Beth looked and smiled at each other.

"Man, sorry 'bout falling on your leg," Ed said. This raised the eyebrows of Riley and Gin Rummy, who glanced over at each other to make sure that they just heard what they thought they heard. They both knew Ed best, and have never once heard him apologize. Not when his poorly thought out plans got them arrested or worse, not when he shot his gun in the air celebrating killing a walker only for it to attract an entire heard, and not even when A Pimp Named Slickback and Sweetest Taboo beat him half to death after stiffing them when Sweetest Taboo gave him her "services".

"Don't worry, worse things have happened to my legs" Hershel said with a chuckle.

Ed just stared blankly "Like what?"

Hershel studied Ed's face, trying to conclude whether the previous statement was an attempt at humor, or if Ed was really that stupid. Upon realizing it was the ladder, he walked away with Beth. Ed kept his eyes on Beth as she walked away.

_Dayum, dat girl is FINE._ Ed thought.

* * *

"ONE, TWO, THREE, PUSH!" Rick yelled, as he, Oscar, Tyreese, Daryl, Glenn, and Bob along with A Pimp Named Slickback, Ed, Rummy, Sweetest Taboo and Tom pushed the gate back into its frame, with only Tom showing any sign of physical strain.

_Wow,_ Rick thought, _Karen was right; this was way easier than last time._ He was quite impressed with the ease that they did that, only taking a few hours. Karen was right when she said more man power made it easier. The rest of the group was farming, except for Carol who was putting Judith down for a nap. The rest of the group was farming in a plot of the earth that hadn't been infected by walker blood when the Governor rammed in to them for the first time. He was about to thank everyone when Tom falling to the ground, covered with sweat and panting.

"Pussy" Sweetest Taboo muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Who gave ya niggas and da jap permission to get off early?" Uncle Ruckus said to Michonne, Huey and Ming, who were trying to get past him. Ming clenched her fists. If there was anything that she hated, it was being confused for Japanese.

"No one needed to, I'm taking them to help clear out some walkers on the gate. We finished our work, and don't need clearance from some fat shit," Michonne said in a heated voice. She had already been angered by his racist tirade earlier in the day, and him acting like an overseer was really rubbing her the wrong way. She probably would have punched him the face, had Hershel not hobbled up to them to see what was going on.

"What's all the commotion about?" Hershel said, his voice adding calm to the situation.

"Don't worry Master, just stopping 'dat yellow nigga and dose nigga classics from lying on the job!" Ruckus said with a smile. Herschel put his palm on his head.

"Michonne, you, Ming, and Herschel are free to go"

"Thanks Herschel," Michonne smiled at Herschel, as did Ming, while Huey nodded in approval to him. Hershel smiled in response. However, his smile melted into a serious look when he turned to Ruckus.

"Ruckus," Hershel said, looking Uncle Ruckus dead in his one good eye. "I want you to be honest with me when you answer this. Did you think that this is a plantation?"

Uncle Ruckus began to scratch his chin, pondering what the best answer would be. Herschel stood their jaw dropped that Ruckus actually had to think about this answer.

"No . . . Master"

_God, where'd these idiots come from?_ Hershel thought as he walked away.

* * *

"Your little sister's cute," Sophia said, kneeling down and putting seeds in the soil right in between Carl and Caesar. She had just gotten back from helping Carol put Judith down for her nap. Carl looked over at her and smiled. Carl hadn't had a lot to smile about in a while, in fact he hadn't since Michonne helped him get that picture. It almost felt unnatural, but at the same time relieving.

"We were actually considered naming her after you," Carl noted. When Sophia heard this, she blushed. She was very flattered by this, and didn't know how to respond. She had been gone from the group for a while, but one thing she hadn't forgotten was Carl, and was relieved that so far she was pleasantly surprised that he hadn't become dark like she almost did before she met Caesar. At least from what she had seen so far, anyway. But that led her train of thought somewhere else. _What happened to the others?_

"Carl," Sophia started nervously, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. "What happened to everyone?"

Carl picked his head up from his work and sighed, knowing exactly what she wanted to know. Carl looked her in the eyes, and began "Dale and T-Dog were killed by walkers. Shane snapped because he thought he was Judith's dad, so my dad had had to kill him, and Andrea got killed by the Governor,"

Sophia gave him a confused look, which took Carl a while to process the source of it, was, but then it clicked. "Oh the Governor is this crazy son of a bitch who was the leader of this group, Woodbury, who came here to the prison to try and kill all of us, but when he failed he slaughtered his entire army, and we got stuck with those he didn't kill,"

Carl said this very calmly, while Sophia looked horrified that someone like that was still around. Then Sophia realized he left out one very important. "And Lori . . ."

Carl took a deep breath, for he still wasn't comfortable with the subject "She died in childbirth, I had to put her down," He said, avoiding Sophia's gaze.

Sophia gasped, tears emerging in her eyes. "Carl, I'm so sorry, I can't even –"

"Don't be sorry," Carl calmly interrupted "I did what I had to do,"

They both sat there for a minute, one not sure what to say to the other. Carl then decided to speak.

"So what's happened with you?"

At this, Sophia glanced nervously at Caesar, who was equally surprised by the question.

"We'll get to that later; let's just keep working, okay?" Sophia said nervously. Carl then looked away, deep in thought.

_What are those two hiding? _ Carl thought.

* * *

Michonne, Huey, and Ming were at the gate, shoving their swords into the walkers, not to far away from where everyone else was farming. As they progressed, they were being assisted by an elderly man from Woodbury named Alfred and Bob Stookey.

Bob was stabbing a walker in the head, when it suddenly flashed back to him being on the battle field seeing what had been the walkers a soldier who he was desperately trying to save and unable to.

As fast as this image popped in, it came out even faster. Bob shook his head and looked around.

_Don't worry Bobby_. Bob thought to himself, trying to remain calm. _That chapter is done_.

At the same time, Ming and Huey were standing next to each other, both killing Walkers. Ming had a burning question to ask Huey, something she held within her for 3 years, even at the kickball game. Finally working up the nerve, she opened her mouth only for the unthinkable to happen.

**BLAAM! **

The old man, who had been stabbing the walker, was shot by a bullet that had just past through the walker. Everyone screamed when they saw his body fall, and looked up to see a tall man with an eye patch along with a shorter Hispanic man about 150 yards away, both holding assault rifles.

"RUN INSIDE!" Rick yelled, as people ducked and dived their way into the prison. Rick, Glenn, Darryl, Oscar and Karen returned cover fire, while everyone ran back in fear and fright. Bullets went flying through the air, barely missing the desperate group as they made their way inside.

Huey grabbed Ming, and helped her get back in. They both ran as fast as they could, with Huey taking out his pistol and firing a few shots. But before he made it back in, he saw a black man with a shaggy beard driving a truck that the two others hopped in. He stood jaw agape, wondering if what he saw was true. He didn't move until Ming and Jasmine grabbed him by both hands and dragged him inside.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?!" A Pimp named Slickback asked Rick, as soon as everyone was back in the prison. Cindy was shaking in Riley arms. She had always been frightened of gunfights, even when she was back in Woodcrest.

Rick looked down, knowing he had a lot of explaining to do. But before he could, Michonne began.

"That was the crazy son of a bitch who had a group in a town called Woodbury," She said with a normal growl "He killed his entire army when he tried to kill us. Calls himself the Governor. He's been running around with his goons Martinez and Shumpert,"

"So that's what his name is" Huey said coldly, staring into the distance.

"Boy, what the shit you going on about," asked Granddad, who had been shaken by the day's events.

"That was _him_," Huey said, staring daggers into Granddad's eyes, and then at Riley.

"Nigga, what in da hell is yo gay ass starin' at me fow?" Riley asked confused as to how he'd been brought into this.

"Shumpert, I saw him. He's the one who killed Mom and Dad,"

Riley and Granddads jaws hit the floor. They had no idea how to react, they both knew the police never found him, which in part led to Riley's hatred of police, but they never would have imagined he'd still be alive.

"A-are you sure y'all saw w-what you thought ya saw?" Granddad stammered, shaking and looking all around him nervously.

"I know it was him, I still remember that face," Huey thought, using all of his strength to stop tears. He had to be strong for the group, he thought. That eliminated the simple luxuries, including tears.

The prison stood still in silence. They were all surprised to hear the quiet Shumpert could have done something so evil BEFORE all this happened. It was unimaginable

"Wait a sec, where's Beth?" Herschel asked, fearing the worse. Then Rummy stepped forward

"Last time I saw dat little white girl she was with Ed and they was . . . Aw hell naw!" Rummy stopped and then quickly ran out the door closely followed by Herschel, Sasha, Glenn and Maggie to Glenn and Maggie's usual hook up spot.

Rummy lifted up the door, and everyone reacted differently. Hershel collapsed to the ground, Glenn and Maggie looked away, and Sasha and Rummy's jaws both dropped. There was Beth and Ed, both completely naked, both trying to cover themselves once they noticed they all saw.

"The fuck y'all lookin' at?" Ed asked.

* * *

"Goodnight y'all!" Rick said with a yawn. He walked into his cell and looked at the picture of him, Carl and Lori. He was pleased to remind himself of a time that Carl had actually been pleased to be around him. He was also pleased that he had received approval from Oscar, Carol, Sarah and Robert for his plan to break Carl out of his shell

_This better work_. He thought to himself with a sigh.

* * *

"What the hell man?" Sophia hissed at Caesar. "You've been acting weird about me and Carl all freaking day!"

Caesar just stood looking at her in her rainbow tee-shirt, combined with her stormy eyes. She was still beautiful angry, Caesar thought.

"Look, just calm down. What are you going to tell him about us? About that night? Are you saying you regret what we both did that night?"

Sophia ended her rage with a sigh and looked him in the eyes. "No, that was the best night I ever had,"

She then went to hug Caesar, who hugged her in return.

"Then that's all you need to know," He said holding her.

"That's all I need to know too," said a familiar voice.

Both broke their embrace and looked behind them. There was Carl leaning against the door. Sophia just stared at him, afraid that he knew what she thought he knew.

"C-carl, I was just –" Sophia started, but Carl stopped her.

"You don't need to explain yourself, I know what you mean. If there is one thing I learned from when my dad was in a coma and my mom was with Shane, it's what a woman means when they something was 'the best'" He said in air quotes. Then stood thinking, "Well, that and noise cancelling headphones are crap,"

At this Sophia began to laugh, but all Caesar did was stare at Carl angrily. _What the hell is his problem?_ Carl thought. Caesar, looked like he wanted to punch Carl in the face.

"Well," Carl said trying to remove himself from the situation, not breaking eye contact with Caesar, "I'm on watch duty. See ya" As he walked out the door.

. . .

Huey was putting all of his stuff away in his cell, putting all his stuff away. He put his katana in its holder, his posters of famous black leaders and advocates (Huey P. Newton, Malcolm X, Martin Luther King, and Thomas Sowell) on the wall, and his books and clothes under the bed. Satisfied with his work, he prepared for bed, until he took out a picture from his bag, and sat down and looked at it. It was his family's last Christmas photo before his parents were murdered. Huey was sitting on his dads lap, Riley on their mom's lap, with the two of them holding the ends of their new X-box and Granddad standing over them dressed as Santa, smiling despite having two black eyes. Huey laughed as he remembered what had happened. It was right before Christmas, and Granddad came in dressed as Santa to give them their early Christmas gift. However, Granddad was met with a full-fledged attack by Huey; who thought Santa was an Illuminati and Riley who was mad that he didn't get what he wanted last year. The only thing that saved Granddad was him pulling out that X-Box. Huey remembered that day very well, it was one of the best memories of a day with all of his family. Huey felt bittersweet, however, considering that only two months from when that picture was taken his mom and dad were taken as well.

"Hey Huey"

Huey jumped startled, almost reaching for his Katana, until he saw that it was just Ming, standing there with a nervous smile. Huey took a sigh of relief.

"Hey Ming, what's up?" Huey smiled, but wondering what Ming wanted.

"Well," she said sitting down on the bed next to Huey. "I need a bit of advice,"

Huey studied her, trying to figure out exactly she meant. "Sure, Ming whatever you need."

Ming looked at him, took a deep breath, and did what she wanted to do for the past three years. She grabbed him and went to kiss. She got his lips for about a second, and then he pulled away from her. He had no idea what to say to her, and then they both up to see Jasmine looked up to see Jasmine, who had her jaw dropped.

Ming looked at both of them. Huey looked extremely confused, and Jasmine turned her gaze toward Ming, looking at her with such intense anger that no one expect from the normally bubbly mulatto, especially toward the girl who had been up to that point one of her best friends.

Tears began to well up in Ming's eyes, feeling like a massive idiot. All she could manage was a choked up "I'm sorry" and stormed out the door of the prison.

. . .

Ming couldn't stop crying as she ran out the doors. The only thing that could stop her was running into Carl. Carl was caught by complete surprise, and turned around, with his gun drawn, fearing it was a walker. He was relieved to see it was just Ming, but that still didn't explain what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Carl asked bitterly, not yet realizing the girl was crying.

"I just fucked up really bad," Ming said kneeling down crying. Carl kneeled down, not sure what to do in this situation. He had just remembered that this was the girl who had waved at him that morning. He didn't notice that morning but up close, even with the tears rolling down her face, she was absolutely beautiful. Carl began to sweat a bit, even though it was only about 55 degrees out.

"I'm sure that it's not that bad," Carl said consolingly Ming looked up at him. He kind of reminded her of a white Huey, only without the ridiculously large afro.

"I just completely messed up my relationship with two of my best friends. I tried to kiss Huey with Jasmine watching."

Carl pondered for a moment trying to remember who Jasmine and Huey were. "Jasmine's the mixed one, right?" Ming nodded. "And Huey's the one who looks like a giant feather duster,"

At this, Ming laughed almost forgetting that just a moment ago she felt as though her life was pointless. There was something about being with Carl that made her just feel happy, as though nothing else mattered.

"Hey, from what I can tell all you did was you put yourself out there, and if either of them have a problem with that, fuck them." That's when Carl noticed she was shivering.

"Here, take my jacket" Carl said taking it off. Once Ming put it on, their eyes met. They both knew what the other wanted to do. Their lips met, and this time, to Ming's relief, he didn't pull away.

* * *

And that folks is the third of what will be many chapters in this story. What does Caesar have against Carl? Will Jasmine have her first "nigga moment" against Ming? What is Rick's big plan? Will Bed (Beth-Ed) be in for the long haul? Will Huey have his vengeance on Shumpert? And why am I asking you? Please Review and favorite


End file.
